Euforia
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Esa droga no era como el efecto de las demás, no perdías la razón de lo que hacías, tampoco era como estar alcoholizado y perder el poder sobre tu sistema locomotor, ésta droga sólo te ponía caliente, en palabras comunes te ponía cachondo, necesitabas descargar, tener sexo o dejar pasar las horas hasta que el efecto se fuera. [UA, Yaoi, Lemmon, Zoro&Luffy]


Como siempre, los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad. Esto es un escrito por y para fanáticos sin intento alguno de lucro.

Ahora sí, aclaro que éste es el tercer reto ZoLu. En ésta ocasión además de AkibaChanSP, y Roronoa D. Sue, que somos las que iniciamos los primeros dos retos, se nos han unido dos hermosas niñas más que aman ver a Luffy y Zoro juntos al igual que nosotras. IsisDoll y Jenni ¡Sean bienvenidas!

El reto consiste en lemmon. Así que la advertencia está hecha. Al final explico un poco más. Disfruta tu lectura.

— **Euforia —**

Tenía media hora esperando a sus amigos, sentado en la barra de aquel lugar en el que por una módica cantidad que pagabas en la entrada, te servían lo que quisieras toda la noche sin pagar más. Su celular estaba junto a su bebida para ver si alguien llamaba o mandaba algún mensaje pues con el ruido de la música sería muy difícil escuchar desde el bolsillo en su pantalón.

— ¿Quieres que te sirva algo más? – preguntó el barman al chico de cabello negro que llevaba un rato ahí, sonriendo a todos los que le sonreían y mirando a su alrededor inquieto.

— Otro igual…

— Otra cerveza, por favor. – gritó un chico bastante alto que se paró junto a él en la barra.

Luffy subió su mirada hacia el recién llegado, notando el increíble cabello verde que tenía, haciendo contacto con los ojos del otro cuando éste le miró sonriéndole de lado. Pero sólo fue un contacto rápido pues al recibir su cerveza la alzó un poco hacia él y luego le tomó un trago, alejándose de la barra sin decirle nada. Luffy no pudo evitar seguirle con la vista, notando la chamarra negra de piel y los pantalones de mezclilla que se ajustaban un poco en la parte trasera, hasta que el chico en la barra le habló una vez más.

— Se llama Zoro. Se la vive aquí cada noche desde los jueves que abrimos hasta los domingos.

— Oh… - Luffy se sorprendió de que el barman le hubiera dado aquella información que no había solicitado, pues eso sólo significaba una cosa, quizás había sido demasiado obvio con su escrutinio hacia _Zoro._

En ese momento llegó un mensaje a su celular.

"_¿Dónde estás? Estamos en una mesa cerca de los baños de las chicas" _

Luffy leyó el mensaje de su amigo y entonces se puso de pie, preguntó por la locación de dichos baños al barman y llevando consigo su bebida se alejó con esa dirección.

— Pensamos que no vendrías. – habló su amigo cuando le vio llegar.

— Los he estado esperando en la barra. – se defendió.

— Pero si dijimos que nos miraríamos en las barras de afuera, donde hacen fila. – especificó Sanji a las barras que se refería. – No importa, ¿Qué pediste? – preguntó el rubio, notando la bebida en la mano de su amigo.

— Se llama _derrame cerebral… _cuando me lo dieron tenía fuego, Sanji, ¡Fuego! – dijo emocionado.

Esa noche les habían acompañado varios compañeros de la universidad, tanto de su clase como de otras. El lugar estaba de moda y dado que era viernes, apenas y se podía caminar.

— Vamos a bailar. – dijeron las chicas, arrastrándolos hasta la pista.

Luffy estaba divertido, él no sabía bailar así que se había escabullido entre la gente, dejando a Sanji junto a las dos chicas que parecían entretenidas bailando al mismo tiempo con el rubio, que por supuesto se dejaba querer, disfrutando el momento. Se sentó en un sillón que rodeaba la mesa donde estaban aún varios de sus amigos, entre ellos estaba Usopp, con quien inició una conversación.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó el moreno narizón.

— Se quedaron bailando. – rió acordándose de que no le dejaban irse hasta que se les escapó sin que se dieran cuenta. – Iré por algo para tomar, ¿vamos? – preguntó. Usopp negó y prefirió quedarse ahí pues ya tenía una bebida.

Cuando Luffy se levantó de su asiento con dirección a la barra notó que a dos mesas de donde ellos estaban, la figura de un chico que ahora sólo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver sus bastante bien trabajados brazos y cabello verde, estaba sentado platicando con varias personas mientras en una mano tenía una cerveza de la que tomaba.

Por ir viéndole se tropezó con Sanji y las chicas que ya regresaban a la mesa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Luffy?

— Nada, voy por una bebida. – sonrió. - ¿Quieren algo de la barra? – preguntó cambiando el tema.

— Las chicas no quieren beber por lo pronto, yo quiero algo sencillo, pídeme una cerveza.

Luffy sonrió y asintió caminando entre la gente hasta abrirse paso y llegar a la barra, ahí estuvo varios minutos sin ser atendido, pues la gente se había multiplicado desde minutos atrás cuando él había estado ahí. Ahora había varios barman atendiendo y aún así no eran suficientes para responder rápido a los pedidos.

El pequeño sintió que alguien se paró tras él, presionando su cuerpo contra la barra, sintiendo después el rostro de alguien que le habló al oído.

— ¿Qué pediste, chico?

Luffy apenas pudo girar un poco el rostro sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos de un verde combinado con líneas amarillas por todo el iris, que daban una apariencia casi dorada. Y entonces la voz ronca que había llegado a sus oídos segundos antes, tuvo un dueño, _Zoro._ Ese chico de cabello llamativo que le miraba desde cerca con una sonrisa encantadora.

— Un derrame cerebral y una cerveza. – contestó mirando de frente a Zoro.

— ¡Hey, Kevin! – llamó al barman que rápido le atendió. – Dos cervezas y un derrame cerebral por favor.- pidió, el tipo tras la barra sonrió al ver que Luffy seguía siendo aplastado contra la barra por el cuerpo de Zoro.

Luffy agradeció cuando lograron salir de entre toda esa gente, llevaba ambas bebidas en sus manos y Zoro ya bebía la suya.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el mayor.

— Luffy. Mucho gusto, Zoro. – había olvidado que no había sido precisamente él quien le dijo su nombre, así que la sonrisa en el rostro del otro fue un tanto autosuficiente.

— Veo que ya te hablaron de mí. Espero que hayan sido puras cosas buenas. – dijo Zoro. — ¿Vienes acompañado? – preguntó.

— Sí, mis amigos vienen conmigo. – mencionó. Zoro que estaba parado frente a él se acercó hasta hablarle al oído.

— No te separes mucho de ellos y te recomendaría que no sigas tomando esas porquerías. - apenas había terminado de aconsejar al menor cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba del hombro para alejarlo del menor.

— ¿Qué buscas, marimo? – preguntó algo molesto Sanji.

— Contigo nada, cejas rizadas. – contestó dando un trago a su cerveza.

— Sanji, no me estaba molestando. – dijo Luffy tratando de calmar la tensión entre esos dos que se habían acercado mirándose con coraje.

El rubio se tranquilizó un poco ante las palabras de Luffy pues había pensado que el tipo quiso aprovecharse de su amigo. Aún así no bajó la guardia, mucho menos cuando vio como el desconocido se acercaba a Luffy dejando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de éste y le hablaba al oído.

— Tienes un novio muy celoso, Luffy. – habló rozando con sus labios el oído del menor, que sólo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido de la gruesa y masculina voz que tenía Zoro. No estuvo seguro del porqué, pero ese toque sobre su hombro y la respiración cerca de su cuello le erizó la piel de un modo muy extraño.

Luffy sintió un tirón que le alejó de Zoro, siendo su rubio amigo que molesto, miraba a Zoro como si quisiera golpearlo sólo con la vista.

— Él no está solo, alga descerebrada.

— Lo estaba cuando llegué, idiota. – Zoro tomó un trago y se alejó hacia su mesa.

Había pasado un rato desde el incidente con Zoro, apenas era media noche y por supuesto ellos habían aprovechado la _barra libre _y todos estaban tomando bastante, Sanji siendo un caballero se encargaba de cuidar a las chicas que parecían no tener nada de tolerancia al alcohol, pues después de unas cuantas margaritas no paraban de reír y pedirle que fuese con ellas a bailar. Sanji no negaba el hecho de que le encantaba estar con esas preciosas señoritas, pero al ser todo un caballero como lo era, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlas solas y que algún estúpido se aprovechara.

El detalle no era cuidarlas… el problema es que Luffy estaba peor que ellas y Usopp se había desaparecido al igual que los demás que iban con ellos, que se dispersaron en la pista de baile y cerca de la barra para estar bebiendo con mayor frecuencia.

Luffy se sentía extraño, ya había bebido en ocasiones anteriores y nunca tuvo la sensación que ahora tenía, se sentía ardiendo, quizás tenía fiebre o algo parecido, aunque nada le dolía y por el contrario se sentía muy bien, contento, con energía de más pero algo había que no era normal en una _borrachera _como las que había tenido antes. Recordaba la primera vez que tomó alcohol en casa de uno de sus amigos y como se había puesto mal gracias al tequila, cada shot le hacía sentir en su garganta un calor increíble, casi podía asegurar que salía vapor de su boca cuando bebía, pero ahora era diferente, había estado tomando _quien sabe qué, _que en una mezcla de varias cosas le llamaban _derrame cerebral_ y ahora temía que en verdad le diera uno.

Se puso de pie y caminó tomando su cabeza con una mano hasta llegar al baño donde entró directo al lavamanos, ahí se agachó acercando su rostro a la llave y mojándolo en abundancia, necesitaba refrescarse, debía apagar el fuego que comenzaba a sentir por todo el cuerpo.

Escuchó un momento el ruido de alguien orinando a lo lejos y después sintió una figura que se paró junto a él y una vez más el chorro de agua que indicaba que la otra persona lavaba sus manos.

— De nuevo solo, ¿huh? – comentó esa voz ronca muy cerca suyo. - ¿Estás bien? – cuestionó al ver que el menor tenía el cuerpo inclinado al frente y ocultaba su rostro recargándolo donde antes se había mojado.

Zoro colocó una mano sobre la espalda del menor para llamar su atención pues parecía no hacerle caso.

— ¿Estás bien, chico? – preguntó una vez más, olvidando por un momento su nombre. - ¿Luffy? - llamó cuando vino ese nombre a su memoria.

Luffy irguió su cuerpo y lo recargó en una de las paredes, entonces se permitió abrir los ojos y mirar una vez más a Zoro. ¿Por qué se la pasaba encontrándolo por todos lados?

— ¿Me estás siguiendo? – preguntó Luffy sin contestar, sus ojos entrecerrados, su boca por el contrario abierta tratando de hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones.

— No lo hago, tú persistes en aparecerte en mi camino. – mencionó divertido. - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Dónde dejaste al rubio idiota que te acompañaba?

— Estoy bien, él está bailando.

Luffy permanecía con medio cuerpo sobre la loza fría, sus ojos apenas abiertos miraban a Zoro frente a él.

— Bebiste demasiado, deberías tener cuidado. – repitió Zoro.

— ¿De quién, de ti?– preguntó Luffy estirando hacia enfrente una de sus manos.

— Tal vez. En serio, deberías cuidarte, Luffy. ¿Cuánto has bebido? - Zoro tomó la mano de Luffy sintiendo que éste le atraía con fuerza hasta hacerle casi chocar con su cuerpo. Fue el turno de Zoro que aún estaba en sus cinco sentidos de evitar el contacto deteniéndose con ambas manos sobre la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza del menor.

— No tanto como parece… - declaró. Sus manos cobraron vida y aún por encima de la camiseta azul rey se permitió tocar las abdominales del mayor frente a él, subiendo hasta los trabajados pectorales. – No me siento borracho… - confesó. – Me siento caliente. – admitió.

— _Euforia. _

— ¿Qué? – Luffy no terminó de comprender a qué se refería.

— Te dije que no bebieras esas porquerías. Te drogaron, Luffy. Se llama euforia.

— No me siento drogado… - se defendió. – Además no tomé tanto. – repitió.

— No necesitas haber tomado, en alguna bebida te lo pusieron, descuida, estarás bien. – Zoro tomó una de las manos que aún curioseaba por su pecho y depositó un suave beso en ella. Sabía lo que el chico sentía en ese momento pues ya había estado de _ese _lado de la ecuación.

— ¿Qué me sucede? – cuestionó Luffy. - ¿No estoy borracho, verdad?

— No lo estás, lo que sientes es la euforia, en unas horas saldrá de tu sistema y te sentirás normal. Esa droga es como un afrodisíaco poderoso, lo que sientes ahorita es una increíble excitación. ¿Cierto? – la boca de Zoro se fue acercando hasta estar a escasos centímetros de los labios de Luffy que esperaron un contacto que no sucedió. – Si tú lo deseas, puedo ayudarte un poco, o ve y pídeselo a tu novio celoso para que no tengas problemas.

— No tengo novio… - mencionó Luffy subiendo sus manos lentamente por el pecho de Zoro, cerró sus ojos para sentir con mayor intensidad lo que sus manos tocaban. Así continuó ese recorrido hasta sentir la clavícula bajo sus palmas y recorrerse hasta la nuca.

— Eso cambia muchas cosas… - murmuró Zoro sobre los labios del otro aún sin acercarse más, dejando al chico que disfrutara ese lento recorrido que hacía. No negaba que él también se sentía bien ante esa caricia, pero por experiencia propia sabía que bajo el efecto de la _euforia _no había sexo que se sintiera mejor.

Esa droga no era como el efecto de las demás, no perdías la razón de lo que hacías, tampoco era como estar alcoholizado y perder el poder sobre tu sistema locomotor, ésta droga sólo te ponía caliente, en palabras comunes te ponía cachondo, necesitabas descargar, tener sexo o dejar pasar las horas hasta que el efecto se fuera. Él había caído por accidente bajo ese efecto y tuvo que encerrarse en su casa para no violar a alguien. El efecto en verdad era fuerte.

— ¿Pensaste que Sanji era mi pareja? – preguntó Luffy recorriendo sus labios por la mejilla de Zoro que estaba inclinado hacia enfrente para estar a su altura. El menor se permitió recorrer pero sin tocar la piel del otro hasta llegar al cuello, ahí relamió sus labios y dejó vagar su nariz permitiéndose embriagar del aroma que despedía la piel de Zoro.

— Ven, te ayudaré. – murmuró Zoro sobre su oído, tomando la mano de Luffy hasta meterlo en uno de los baños individuales cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Ahí obligó al menor a que se girara, dejando su espalda pegada al pecho de Zoro.

Las manos de Zoro se entrelazaron con las de Luffy y le obligó a tocarse a sí mismo, recorriendo su propio pecho de forma lenta y obscena, descendiendo hasta tocar su entrepierna por encima de la ropa. Pero de antemano sabía que ese contacto no apagaría el fuego que sentía, así que aún siendo guiado por las manos del mayor, Luffy volvió a subir la suyas hasta colarse por debajo de su propia camisa, tocando su abdomen y ascendiendo hasta sentir las yemas de los dedos ajenos acariciar sus pezones.

Luffy echó su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el hombro de Zoro, quien sin perder tiempo comenzó a besarle el cuello, al sentir esos besos inclinó su cabeza a un lado para darle mayor espacio.

— No hagas ruidos o nos sacarán. – advirtió Zoro, frotando su entrepierna ya endurecida con el trasero del menor que al sentir aquella dureza se restregaba cual minino buscando cariño sobre ella.

Las manos de Zoro se encargaron del cinturón y el cierre del pantalón, el cual abrió sin mayor problema, dejando que éstos cayeran hasta el suelo una vez que estaban desabotonados. Se permitió colar una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa interior tomando por completo el miembro del moreno, comenzando a masturbarle lento, siguiendo la misma cadencia con la que le embestía de forma superficial, aún sobre la ropa interior.

De los labios de Luffy comenzaron a salir suaves gemidos que Zoro no podía callar debido a la posición en la que estaban, pues el menor le daba la espalda, así que esperaba no entrara nadie a interrumpirles. Ignorando ese detalle continuó masturbándole pero ésta vez con rapidez, arrancando gemidos más fuertes por parte de Luffy.

Zoro subió su mano libre y cubrió la boca de Luffy que se limitó a tomarle de la muñeca pero sin retirar la mano del mayor, con su mano libre se detenía del respaldo de inodoro para no perder el equilibrio.

Y así, después de varios minutos en los que Zoro masturbó a Luffy, éste último sintió un fuerte escalofrío avisándole del orgasmo que se avecinaba. La sensación fue tan fuerte que sintió las piernas temblarle luego de eyacular, sin embargo Zoro le tomó de la cintura ayudándole a detenerse. Ahí Luffy fue consciente de que el miembro de Zoro aún estaba totalmente erguido.

Se giró y trató de besarlo, pero Zoro le esquivó, comenzando a besarle el cuello y subiendo hasta lamer su oído.

— Eso servirá por el momento. – dijo el mayor. – Busca a tus amigos y ve a casa.

Depositó un suave beso sobre la frente del menor y después de la advertencia le dejó solo en el baño, ahí Luffy acomodó su ropa y cerrando la tapadera del inodoro, lo utilizó como asiento. Él nunca había hecho algo así antes, estar con una persona que apenas iba conociendo, eso no era para nada él. Y sin embargo no se arrepentía, pues lo había disfrutado muchísimo, pero aún deseaba más, deseaba probar los labios de Zoro, sentir esas manos grandes recorrerle, que le acariciara de arriba abajo, quería tener relaciones con él a pesar de no conocerlo, había algo en él que le llamó desde el momento en que lo vio. Y quería saciar su necesidad.

Cuando aclaró su mente salió del baño, volvió a mojar su rostro y tomó una toalla de papel para secarlo, una vez que salió se dirigió a la mesa que compartía con sus amigos, pero no encontraba a ninguno de ellos. Hasta que por fin se acercó su rubio amigo.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Luffy? – preguntó desesperado. - ¡Te estuve buscando, me asustaste! – regañó.

— Estoy bien, Sanji, gracias.

— Ace me matará si te pasa algo, ¡Lo sabes! – volvió a reprender.

— No pasó nada, Sanji, tranquilo…

— Ya vámonos. Llevaré a Vivi y Nami a sus casas.

— Me quedaré un momento más, Sanji.

— ¡Estás loco, no pienso dejarte aquí! – aseguró molesto.

Las chicas ya bastante ebrias estaban sentadas en la mesa que antes ocuparan todos, ahí esperaban a Sanji.

— Sanji confía en mí, estaré bien. – dijo

— ¿A qué piensas quedarte? ¿Estabas con ese estúpido cabeza de alga? – preguntó molesto.

— No le diré a Ace que me dejaste aquí…

— Luffy, dime la verdad. ¿Piensas quedarte con ese idiota? –repitió la pregunta. La mirada del menor le respondió. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ni siquiera le conoces! – regañó desesperado.

— Sanji, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero… estaré bien.

— No puedo creerlo, de todas las tonterías que se te han ocurrido, ésta es la peor.

— Eres mi amigo, así que supongo confiarás en mí. – sonrió y finalizó la discusión acercándose a las chicas y despidiéndose de ellas. Aunque lo más seguro es que ellas ni siquiera recordaran nada de lo que habían hecho aquella noche.

Sanji se fue molesto con él, en primera no podía creer que estuviera pensando en quedarse ahí con alguien que no conocía, Luffy pensaba en que su rubio amigo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pensando en hacer y ya estaba enojado, no quería imaginar cómo se pondría si estuviera enterado. Una vez que ellos se fueron, Luffy fue a la barra, la cual estaba menos concurrida, ahí pidió un par de cervezas.

Tomó una en cada mano y caminó directo a la mesa donde Zoro estaba con un par de amigos. Se paró junto a Zoro y dejó frente a sus ojos la cerveza sobre la mesa. Los ojos verdes le enfocaron y entonces sonrió.

— Debiste tomar mi consejo. – el tono había sido un reclamo. Luffy se encargó de ignorar el tono que utilizó el chico. Se limitó a inclinar su cuerpo hasta cruzar su mejilla con la ajena y hablarle al oído.

— Llévame a otro lugar… - pidió y sin esperar respuesta se alejó en dirección a la puerta. Pronto Zoro le dio alcance deteniéndolo.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Luffy? – preguntó el mayor.

— Sí. – la sonrisa genuina en el rostro del aludido fue el incentivo perfecto para que Zoro no pudiera decir que no.

— Por éste lado tengo mi moto. – con su cabeza indicó el lugar. Siendo seguido por Luffy hasta salir por la puerta de emergencia que daba a un callejón, ahí a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta estaba estacionada una moto deportiva.

— ¡Vaya, es muy bonita! – dijo emocionado tocando la superficie del asiento.

— ¿Estás seguro que te quieres ir? – preguntó Zoro acercándose hasta él por la espalda, empujándole ésta vez contra la dureza de la moto.

Luffy mordió su labio inferior sintiendo una vez más el miembro que apenas despertaba friccionándose contra su trasero. Se recargó con ambas manos en la moto, dejando su peso sobre ellas.

— Alguien podría… salir y… vernos. – habló Luffy apenas conectando su cerebro con su boca, pues la nariz que viajaba por sus hombros y esas curiosas manos que se encargaban de despojarle de su camisa no le dejaban concentrarse.

— ¿No es eso más divertido? – preguntó Zoro a su oído.

Luffy arqueó su cuerpo logrando un contacto obsceno y provocador con la entrepierna que seguía creando fricción entre sus cuerpos. Sintió el frío viento golpearle el pecho y más que apagarle, le encendió más gracias al escalofrío que el contraste de temperaturas le ocasionó.

Zoro le giró para tenerlo de frente, después le ayudó a usar la motocicleta de silla y así tenerlo más a su altura. Luffy subió sus manos pues era momento de que él participara también, permitiéndose despojar a Zoro de la chamarra y la camiseta, colgándolas sobre los cuernos de la motocicleta al igual que su propia ropa.

La luz en el callejón era tenue, aún así les permitía ver al otro con perfecta claridad. Por eso, los ojos de Luffy no perdieron detalle de lo que veían, estudió cada parte del pecho frente a él, iniciando con la cicatriz que en forma diagonal lo cruzaba desde el hombro hasta la cadera, una marca muy impresionante que seguro tenía un historia increíble como trasfondo.

— ¿Qué te pasó? – cuestionó Luffy, sintiendo los labios de Zoro regalarle pequeñas y suaves mordidas sobre la clavícula, deslizándose hacia abajo.

— Un accidente en moto. – respondió, aún sin dejar lo que hacía, llegando hasta uno de los pezones, el cual se convirtió en el objetivo principal en ese instante, succionándolo con fuerza mientras sus manos desabotonaban el pantalón de Luffy una vez más esa noche.

La mente de Luffy no pudo hilar más preguntas para Zoro aunque tuviera muchas, su cabeza y su boca no podían coordinarse pues estaban ocupadas disfrutando las caricias a las que era sometido su cuerpo. Sintiendo los labios que besaron y mordisquearon ambos pezones, bajando en un húmedo recorrido hasta el ombligo, en donde se detuvo unos segundos más para brindarle atención a esa parte que pensó no era erógena.

…O eso es lo que creyó hasta que éste chico había vuelvo cada centímetro de su piel una de sus partes más erógenas, pues aquellas fuertes manos que le acariciaban mientras la boca se ocupaba de desconectarle la mente del cuerpo le estaban volviendo loco.

Ahí sentado sobre la moto se retorció bajo el tacto de esa lengua juguetona, la cual había llegado hasta el hueso de su cadera.

Nunca había experimentado una sensación como la que ahora tenía, no sabía si era la _euforia _aún en su organismo o todo esto lo sentía gracias a lo mucho que le había atraído Zoro desde el momento en que cruzó la mirada con él. No había sentimientos involucrados entre ellos pues apenas y conocían sus nombres, pero Luffy estaba seguro que había una conexión inexplicable que les atrajo desde el instante en que cruzaron.

Zoro se ocupaba de besarle todo el cuerpo, pero él necesitaba algo más. Estiró ambas manos y tomó el rostro del mayor, subiéndole hasta la altura de su rostro, ahí se permitió besarle los labios, al principio Zoro pareció un tanto renuente pero terminó por dejarse. Aunque el contacto no duró lo que Luffy hubiera esperado, pues pronto sintió los dedos de Zoro colarse entre sus labios.

— Chúpalos. – ordenó, y Luffy sabía lo que sucedería, no tenía miedo, contrario a ello sentía la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo en su interior.

Cerró sus ojos mientras se encargaba de lubricar con su saliva ambos dedos que jugueteaban dentro de su boca con su inquieta lengua. En tanto sus manos se habían permitido desabotonar el cinturón del mayor, abriéndose paso por el pantalón hasta entrar bajo el bóxer, tomando con una de sus manos el pene ya erecto de Zoro, masturbándole unos minutos.

— Date la vuelta. – ordenó Zoro ayudándole a bajar de la moto.

— Quiero verte el rostro. – pidió Luffy besándole una vez más en los labios, consiguiendo la misma falta de respuesta por parte del mayor.

— Primero te prepararé. – avisó, girándole hasta dejar el estómago de Luffy sobre el asiento de la motocicleta.

Con ambas manos separó lo más que pudo las nalgas de Luffy, se agachó hasta tener frente a su rostro la entrada del chico e introdujo un dedo sin dejar de separar los glúteos dejando al descubierto aquel orificio. Al mismo tiempo acercó su rostro hasta hundirlo en ese lugar, penetrando con uno de sus dedos y con su lengua al mismo tiempo para lubricarle.

Los gemidos de Luffy no se hicieron esperar, era ruidoso aunque se notaba que intentaba mantenerse callado, sus piernas colgaban y se retorcían en el aire, sin embargo su espalda estaba arqueada de modo que su trasero quedaba más expuesto para que Zoro pudiera continuar con su cometido.

Llevaba dos de sus dedos y seguía lubricándole con su propia lengua, cosa que jamás había hecho con otra persona, pero con el chico le había nacido y no se arrepentía pues los gemidos y el cuerpo contorsionándose bajo su toque eran por demás excitantes, sin contar el lugar en el que lo estaban haciendo. Cuando pudo meter tres de sus dedos sin muestra de dolor por parte del menor, supo que era el momento.

Giró el cuerpo de Luffy y lo puso de pie empujándole hasta la pared del callejón, en donde le acorraló y comenzó a besarle los labios, urgiéndolos a abrirlos comenzando una pelea por el dominio con la lengua del chico que no se dejaba.

— Abrázame, te voy a levantar. – avisó Zoro tomando los muslos de Luffy, que sólo atinó a rodearle el cuello y detenerse por los hombros.

Sintió a Zoro acomodar su erección antes de comenzar a penetrarle poco a poco. Se sentía incómodo, una invasión extraña a la que no estaba acostumbrado pero se sentía bien, no era para nada doloroso pues se había concentrado en prepararle perfectamente para evitar cualquier tipo de dolor. Tras varias estocadas la incomodidad cedió al placer, a esa abrumadora sensación que le recorría desde los pies hasta la cabeza, erizándole cada centímetro de su piel que era tocada por Zoro.

La fuerza de Zoro era tanta que así le mantuvo en el aire, embistiéndole con rapidez y constancia una vez comprobó que se había acostumbrado a la intromisión. Luffy se agarraba de un hombro y con su otra mano buscaba apoyo en los bloques de los que estaba hecha la pared de ese abandonado callejón.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el aire pero Luffy no deseaba que esto terminara, y por ello había contenido el orgasmo el mayor tiempo posible, entregándose al éxtasis que le provocaban las profundas penetraciones de Zoro. Luffy se conocía, y sabía que no iba a durar mucho más, así que buscó los labios del otro hasta atraparlos y conseguir que una vez más le correspondiera, que dejara su lengua jugar con la otra mientras amoldaba sus labios a los contrarios.

El primero en terminar fue Luffy por diferencia de unos cuantos segundos con Zoro, que al notar que el menor había llegado al orgasmo, se permitió hacerlo también. Duró casi un minuto manteniendo el cuerpo del otro contra la pared, después salió de su interior y lo bajó, tomándolo de la cintura mientras sus piernas se acostumbraban al peso una vez más.

— Espero haber ayudado. – bromeó Zoro. Luffy se rió aún recargado en la pared contra la que antes le sostuvo el mayor.

Ambos tomaron sus prendas en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, al contrario, lo necesitaban para procesar lo que había sucedido ahí. Quizás para Zoro fuese más común aquella situación, pero no lo era para Luffy, aunque no estaba ni remotamente arrepentido de lo que había sucedido, al contrario, aún podía sentir los escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo y concentrarse en el área pélvica donde había explotado en un orgasmo minutos atrás.

— ¿A dónde te llevo? – preguntó Zoro una vez ambos estaban listos para irse.

— Contigo. – fue su respuesta.

— El efecto de la euforia no dura tanto… - mencionó Zoro.

— Nadie dijo que fuera por eso.

Zoro se acomodó en la motocicleta y arrojó su casco a las manos del menor.

— Sólo si usas el casco, nadie sube a mi moto sin uno.

— Pero tú no tienes otro. – afirmó lo ya obvio.

— Pero es mi moto. – se defendió, sintiendo el cuerpo del menor subirse tras él y abrazarle por el pecho, recargando la cabeza en su espalda. – No deberías ser tan confiado. – regañó. - ¿Estarán bien en tu casa? – cuestionó sin saber mucho sobre el chico, pero imaginando que alguien como él no vivía solo.

— Había dicho que me quedaría con Sanji.

— ¿El rubio idiota cejas de sushi?

Luffy rió un poco, no comprendía por qué sólo al verse habían comenzado a insultarse de esa manera, pero le resultó cómico. Zoro prendió la moto y sonrió de lado, sintiendo las manos que se aferraban a su pecho con fuerza.

.:Fin:.

—¤Žhenα HîK¤—

"_Se despidieron y en el adiós, ya estaba la bienvenida"  
Mario Benedetti_

_—_

_¿Qué les ha parecido? _

La dinámica ésta vez fue impuesta por Sara (AkibaChanSP) quien pidió lemmon, decidimos que al ser cinco las integrantes, cada quien le daría a otra -estableciendo el orden por edades- un par de condiciones-lugares-parafilias-objetos, lo que fuese que deseara leer en un lemmon entre estos dos. Pero esas condiciones sólo las conocería quien las impuso y quien las debía escribir, así que hasta éste día fue total secreto entre todas. En mi caso la misma Sara fue quien me dijo qué cosas deseaba ver.

1.- La primera fue hacer uso de un afrodisíaco. Alguno debía tomarlo y el otro ayudarle a _deshacerse_ del efecto.

2.- La otra idea fue que tuvieran sexo en un callejón.

Ahora estarán pensando... ¿No se suponía que debías elegir sólo una y en base a ella escribir? Bueno, espero no se molesten conmigo, al final la situación se prestó y ambas salieron, así que ... hice poquita trampa.

Gracias por leer y también por tu comentario


End file.
